


appreciation

by theamazingkrypto



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingkrypto/pseuds/theamazingkrypto
Summary: Raven gets a new look.





	appreciation

“Do you like it?” Raven’s voice is barely above a mumble. Starfire lets the magazine in her hands go lax and reclines her head over the top of the couch to look at her.

She's fiddling with a single lock of hair, but otherwise the rest of it is covered by the shadow of her hood. She's blushing profusely.

Kori sets the magazine aside and kicks her legs over the top of the couch. With a bit of flight used, she lands in front of Raven.

“Dearest Raven,” Raven’s blush turns three shades darker at the title, even though it's been a month now since they got together, “I cannot see the colors under the hood.”

Raven stares anywhere but her face as she slowly takes the hood between two fingers and flips it down. Kori’s eyes brighten.

“Oh, Raven!” she says, clapping her hands together excitedly. “How wondrous! The colors look incredible together!” Raven ducks her head even further and lets out a little embarrassed _heh_ of a chuckle. “May I touch it?”

She shrugs, holding her elbow close to her body and staring intently at a point just to the left of Kori. “If you want.”

Immediately, Starfire delves all of her fingers into Raven’s hair, rumpling the already rumpled mess. She pinches a lock of hair between two fingers to examine the flawless fade from purple to red. “Friend Garfield truly is the master of hair!”

“Yep.” Raven finally looks up to see her girlfriend completely entranced with her new look. “So...you like it?”

“I love it!” she proclaims. “It suits you very well.”

Raven’s blush intensifies at the mention of “love”, and at the wide, sunny smile Starfire is giving her. She lets herself fall forward onto Starfire’s chest. Her cheek bumps the gemstone on her suit.

Her arms come to lazily rest on Kori’s waist as she plays with her hair. She feels a bit like a pampered cat.

Kori tucks her hair behind her ear and pushes Raven’s head up in one fluid movement. She locks eyes with her. “You are,” she says, “the most _marvelous_ creature I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon.”

“Heh.” Raven smiles and ducks her head as much as Starfire’s intense gaze will allow. “Never looked in a mirror, then?”

Starfire absolutely _beams_. She pulls Raven forward again, placing a delicate kiss on her nose. “And the most cutest.”

**Author's Note:**

> me, holding up raven's rebirth design: i just think its neat
> 
> Come chat with me about Starrae and Teen Titans on tumblr [**@theamazingkrypto**](https://theamazingkrypto.tumblr.com) ****
> 
> Reviews really do mean a lot to me!


End file.
